A Wager of Deception
by darkromancelove
Summary: Roman Reigns is in need of an assistant so he hires smart and brilliant Seth Rollins. Roman is immediately taken with how pretty Seth is even though he finds out Seth has a boyfriend. Roman is cynical about love and recruits his business partner and playboy Randy Orton and they make a little wager to find out if true love really does conquer all with a wager of deception.
1. Chapter 1

A wager of Deception

 ***I do not own any WWE superstars. Rated M for slash, profanity, and sexual situations**

"I don't know Hunter; I have given up on finding a good assistant. All of them have been flakes so far. The one I just fired spent more time chasing all the skirts in the office then actually getting any work done." Roman groaned in annoyance when Hunter just laughed at his current predicament.

"I understand your frustration. I am now going to have to look for one myself."

Roman narrowed his eyes. "Let me ask you a question, if this kid is so good at what he does, why are you firing him and sending him to me?"

"Roman, now I already said I'm not firing him, Stephanie is making me get rid of him."

Roman snickered. He knew how controlling Hunter's wife could be. "So why is she making you get rid of him if he such a good worker?"

"You will see when you meet him." Roman smiled at how cryptic Hunter was being but Roman was very good at reading Hunter after being friends with him for the past 4 years.

"So just how hot is he?" Roman smiled when he heard Hunter laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Honestly, he is very hot and very pretty, just the way you like them."

"Then how am I going to get any work done?" Roman joked back.

"Give the kid a chance, I really hated having to let me go, he was very upset about it."

Roman sighed. "And why is he so good again besides just being petty?" Roman asked as he leaned back in his comfy office chair. He gazed out the horizon of his huge picture window. He made sure his office in particular was designed with a beautiful view of the city. Being on the 20th floor gave him an exceptional view all the way out past the city to the valley. Whenever Roman was having a bad day, all he had to do was stare out at the world all around him and somehow it gave him peace.

"He really is amazing. He can not only do all of your personal errands but he is also a computer whiz, excellent with numbers and listens intently. He sat in on a board meeting a week ago and when I dismissed everyone I decided to test him to see how much he understood and if he was paying attention." Hunter took a sip of water before continuing with his conversation. "Not only did he understand everything that was going on but he gave me even better advice then those nimrods that I pay a fortune to. He has an accounting and business management degree from Wharton Business School, graduated top of his class."

Roman laughed. "And you started him out as a personal assistant?"

"It was all I had available at the time and he was eager to take anything. Apparently his boyfriend is one of those musical artist that is trying to find himself and can't seem to get paid to do it."

Roman chuckled. "So he is supporting both of them."

Roman heard a knock at his door and his secretary stuck her head in the door. "Mr. Reigns, sorry to bother you but there is a Mr. Rollins here. He said that you are interviewing him today."

Roman turned toward Charlotte. "Ok Charlotte, send him in." Roman turned his attention back to his phone call. "Well Hunter you have definitely given me a lot to think about. I will be in touch."

"Just give the kid a chance and don't try to stiff him either, he is worth every penny."

"Goodbye Hunter!" Roman quickly hit the end button on his cell phone. He was quite intrigued to meet Seth Rollins. Hunter usually didn't talk so highly of just anyone so this kid must be pretty special. Roman head a knock at the door. He quickly straightened his navy blue tie and smoothed down his light blue shirt. His long, raven hair was pulled into a neat bun. He took a breath before Roman announced for his guest to enter.

Seth Rollins nervously entered the luxury office of Roman Reigns, co-owner to one of the most successful record labels on the west coast. He had been meticulous in picking out the perfect outfit for this interview. He decided on gray slacks, a white buttoned down shirt, with a gray sports jacket and burgundy tie. His shoulder length black hair was pulled into a pony tail and his beard was neatly trimmed. He still couldn't believe that he was being interviewed by a man as successful as Roman Reigns. It was so exciting but Seth knew he needed to be professional, so he nervously smiled as he walked over to Roman Reigns.

Roman stood to shake his hand and he was very pleased with Seth's firm handshake. Roman couldn't believe just how correct Hunter was in describing Seth Rollins. He was exceptionally pretty and he could see that Seth worked out with that nice firm handshake. Roman was very pleased indeed with Seth Rollins.

"Thank you so much for meeting with me Mr. Reigns, it's real pleasure." Seth acknowledged as Roman gestured for Seth to sit in one of the chairs facing Roman as he sat down behind his desk.

"Well you come very highly recommended by a good friend of mine who said he had to cut back on staff and he knew I was in desperate need of a personal assistant but he did mention that you have other qualifications that would be very beneficial to me."

"Yes sir I can type 110 words a minute, I am good at web page designs, making financial reports, basically anything you need me to do, I can do it. I'm very versatile!" Seth held out his resume. "I brought an updated resume with me in case you needed to verify my credentials."

Roman waved the file away. "No need for all that. This was basically a routine meeting that I must go through as part of the hiring process. I will add it to your file but Hunter talked so highly of you that you had the job before you walked in the door."

Seth smiled brightly as he felt the tenseness leave his body. Roman liked seeing Seth's smile. He had a genuine warmth in his smile that Roman found captivating. "Thank you so much Mr. Reigns, you will not be sorry. I will work my butt off for you." Seth said excitedly.

"I look forward to it." Roman said with a smile as he like the picture of Seth bent over as he was working him hard. Roman hit a button on an intercom. "Hey Randy, if you have a moment would you come to my office to meet my new assistant."

"Again?" Randy answered back irritably.

"Just come here!" Roman answered back. Seth's eye widened not sure what to expect.

"That was just Randy, he is co-owner of R&O Music Entertainment. He may ask you to do something for me from time to time so you will see him a lot as well."

Seth nodded excitedly. He had heard a lot of good things about Randy Orton, it seems he had a good ear for alternative and rock bands and had been instrumental in getting small indie bands signed and recognized. His boyfriend's band had been trying to get an audition with Randy Orton for a while now but he was always busy. He was tempted to give Randy the tip on his boyfriend's band but he knew his boyfriend didn't want that. He wanted to make it on his own and it probably wouldn't look right to peddle his boyfriend's band when he just got hired either and Seth needed this job since they had very little money to live on each month.

Seth heard the door open and close unceremoniously and he looked up to see Randy Orton. Both partners were complete opposites. Both men were tall and built but that was where the similarities ended. Roman had thick black hair that was obviously long since there was enough to put in a bun. His skin was beautifully dusky his eyes brown just like his own eyes, but he had a very sophisticated air about him.

Randy Orton on the other hand had dark hair that was cut incredibly short hair and tattoos up and down his arms. Randy was wearing a white polo shirt and khaki pants. Seth couldn't tell if Roman had any tats since he was wearing a jacket. Both men were incredibly handsome though, stunningly so. Especially Roman Reigns, he looked as if he belonged on the ads of a famous magazine cover as a model instead of sitting in an office behind a desk.

"Hey Randy, I want you to meet my new assistant Seth Rollins."

Rollins stood up to shake Randy's hand, he looked at Seth's out reached hand for a minute before he sighed and shook it. Seth could tell that Randy was irritated. "I hope this one last Roman; I get tired of you hiring new assistants at the drop of a hat."

Seth felt a like uneasy. Roman glared at Randy. "You knew I had to let Xavier go, he was too busy trying find a date and not enough working which is why you didn't get that important email and we lost that deal."

Randy nodded but he looked Seth up and down and then looked back at Roman with a knowing smile. "He came very highly recommended by Hunter." Roman figured that Roman was only hiring Seth because of how pretty he was.

"Resume?" Randy asked nonchalantly as he turned his blue eyes on Seth.

"Yes sir!" Seth answered politely handing Randy his resume.

Randy quickly opened up the folder and began reading over the contents. Randy rose his eyebrows as he read. "Top of his class at Wharton Business School, interned at Heyman Enterprises and Sasha's Boutique. Designed an Ad campaign for an Indie Rock band shirt website owned by Dolph Ziggler. Pretty impressive." Randy said handing Seth back his resume. "I barely graduated from junior college." Randy laughed. "Sounds good Reigns but he could be more efficient in marketing or finance."

"He will be my assistant for a probationary period and then we will see where he could be a better fit, I may just expand his duties and give him a new title."

Randy smirked right. "OK! He obviously is qualified."

Roman just chuckled. "It wasn't your call anyway I just wanted you to meet him since he will be coming to you for me at times."

Randy just smirked at that prospect. "Seth, go down to the human resources on the third floor to fill out all the necessary paperwork then meet me in my office tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp." Roman gave his new protégé his instructions.

"Yes sir and thank you so much!" Seth shook Roman's hand again feeling so thrilled with this new job opportunity. "I will see you in the morning." Seth quickly left feeling so much better then when he first entered.

"You didn't have to be so rude Randy." Roman scolded Randy as his partner sat down.

"Oh come on Reigns, he's pretty cute, if I tried to hire someone that pretty you would think something was up also but his resume looked good."

"He is pretty damn cute, it's too bad he is an employee."

Randy smirked knowingly. "Like that has stopped you before. Just be careful we don't need any lawsuits."

Roman just looked at him funny. "I'm always careful Randy, I'm not stupid besides Hunter said he has a loser boyfriend."

"Again like that has stopped you before and if this guy is a loser, you are somewhat of an upgrade."

"Fuck You Orton!"

"You have Reigns, plenty of times." Randy and Roman use to be a couple until they realized they were much better as friends and even better as business partners, but not very compatible in the couple department.

"Ancient history my friend but good times!" Roman smiled. Both men were handsome, smart, and successful but they were also dominating which made it tough in the bedroom. They cared a lot for each other but they realized they shouldn't be a couple. Since then both men played the field preferring to keeping their options wide open as opposed to settling down.

"How do you think he will do?"

"He will do." Roman smiled back. "But we will see. Hunter wouldn't send us him if he wasn't what we needed so I think it will all work out."

Randy jumped up. "Well I'm off, I have a hot date tonight with some guy."

"What's his name?"

"Don't know, don't care as long as I get some ass, if not I may be calling you." Randy said.

"What the fuck ever asshole! Have fun and don't be such a douche."

"How about you?"

"Nothing really, just going to prepare myself for working with Seth" Sexy" Rollins.

"So a full night of jacking off!" Randy laughed. "Well good luck with that, catch you later."

Roman watched as Randy left and Roman sat there and suddenly felt excited. Most men barely caught his interest but he sensed something very special in Seth and he felt as excited as a fresh faced schoolboy.

 ***Well I hope you like it; I'm trying to do something different. Let me know what you think? Just leave me a review or pm me. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Warning: really sweet, mushy, sex scene that is also hot!

"Dean! Dean!" Seth ran into the house excitedly looking for his boyfriend. "Dean, where are you?" Seth called out happily. Seth ran up the stairs of their modest townhouse located in the valley. The townhouse was nice and cozy but nothing extravagant. It was located in a very safe and quiet neighborhood which was why Seth jumped on the opportunity to buy it when it went on the market. With 2 bedrooms, 2 full baths, a dining room, a kitchen, a living room, a den area, and a garage, there was more than enough space for the two of them. Seth frowned when he didn't see Dean in their bedroom.

Dean Ambrose had just finished fixing his motorcycle. It had taken hours but he was happy to have his own wheels back. With Seth working in the city, Seth needed the car more than Dean. Dean couldn't have his man riding on a motorcycle in his fancy suits, getting grease all over them. He could hear Seth through the door that led to the house from the garage. By how happy he sounded, Dean knew that Seth had got the job.

"Seth, I'm in the garage!" Dean called out as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. He was dirty, sticky, and he stunk to high heaven but he knew that wouldn't stop Seth from wanting to jump on him as soon as he began rushing down the stairs. "Wait!" Dean held out his hands to stop Seth who had just made it to the bottom of the stairs. Dean was happy that Seth hadn't tripped and fell from how fast he was flying down the steps. "I'm covered in grease baby! I don't want to mess up your suit."

Seth took one look at Dean's grease stained white shirt and blue jeans and wrinkled his nose. "Did you get it fixed?"

Dean chuckled as he saw Seth pinch his nose. "Yes, she is finally working again."

"That is great news but I have even better news."

Dean didn't want to burst his bubble by telling Seth he could tell he got the job. Seth got excited so easily, he was easy to read just like a good book. "What's the good news?"

"I got the job!" Seth announced excitedly.

Dean smiled brightly. "Like there was ever any doubt, I told you had it in the bag."

"I know but hearing Mr. Reigns saying that I was hired just made it all real. I start tomorrow morning, Hunter put in a good word for me and just like that, I got the job."

"You got the job because you are brilliantly smart." Dean said happily. He loved seeing Seth so happy. Seth was one of the kindest, sweetest, most endearing people he had ever met. Very few people in his life ever believed in him but Seth did. Seth supported him, believed in him, was there for him when no one else was. It didn't take long for Dean to fall head over heels in love with Seth but Dean had never really thought that Seth would love someone like him.

He had a hard life, he basically raised himself, he was hardened and didn't trust anyone but somehow Seth had broken though to him. Letting Seth in was the best decision he ever made. They were 2 different people from 2 completely different backgrounds but what they discovered was that they were 2 very lonely people who just wanted to be loved and Dean loved Seth with everything he had. He just hated not being able to provide much.

Seth wasn't the type to care about money though; he came from money. All that Seth had ever had was money and 2 absentee parents who bought his love and affection. That was why Seth pushed Dean to follow his dreams. Music was what drove Dean, what kept him alive when things got tough. He started at a young age learning how to play the guitar from a neighbor, then he learned to play the bass, and now he writes all the songs for his band.

Seth understood more than anyone about following your dreams. Seth's father who was a prominent lawyer in New York had wanted his only son to follow in his footsteps. He was even offered a full ride to Harvard but Seth turned it down. He was way too honest to ever become a lawyer and Seth found business much more exciting. He wanted to start his own business one day but he just hadn't decided on what he wanted to do and he figured he could gain some valuable knowledge by cutting his teeth in the working world before starting out on his own.

"I'm so proud of you Baby! I'm making you a very special dinner tonight." Since Seth worked long hours, Dean had learned to cook just so that Seth wouldn't have to bother after a long day of working.

"You're smart too." Seth laughed.

"OK Smarty Pants!" Dean teased. That was Dean's cute little name for Seth even though he hated it but Dean loved seeing Seth scrunch his face up in distaste at the name.

"Just go get a shower."

Dean chuckled. "As soon as I get all my tools put away, go relax!"

"I'm not good at relaxing!" Which was true. Seth was always wanting to be busy and productive.

Dean was busy putting all of his tools away. He had a certain way he arranged all his tools, one that Seth never quite understood. Dean put the last tool away and sighed. He felt so yucky he couldn't wait to clean up.

"I think I will start dinner." Seth announced as he started up the stairs.

"No that's my job." Dean complained as he started up the stairs behind Seth.

"It's no one's job besides who wants to do it."

"You work and pay the bills, it's my job to cook dinner."

Seth turned a little irritated. "Dean this isn't some 60's sitcom where you're the "little woman" who stays home cooking dinner and raises the kids while I bring home the bacon. This is a partnership, we're equals."

"We will be if you let me help." Dean shot back.

"You don't get how much you actually do for me Dean but if you want to cook fine, I have to go call mom anyways." Seth stalked up the stairs.

Dean went for his shower. He didn't understand how their conversation somehow gotten blown out of proportion. As the water ran over his sweaty body, he tried to figure out what the hell happened. OK so his pride was getting in the way again but what man wants to just sit around and feel like they are making no contributions in a relationship?

He hated feeling like he was taking advantage of Seth, he hated that he felt that Seth let him take advantage of him. Seth was so decent and so sweet and loving he just didn't want to feel like he was only after Seth for his money. When they had started dating he didn't give much thought to the fact that Seth was college educated and was bound get a higher paid job, he just loved hanging out with him. He was different than other people Dean knew, he was kind and considerate, he was genuine and Dean immediately wanted to spend more time with him.

Dean smiled as he remembered a young Seth walking into a local bar on the wrong side of town. Just looking at the way Seth dressed, he could tell that Seth had no idea he didn't belong in a place like that. Dean didn't know why he cared, maybe it was the way Seth's smile lit up the smoky barroom or the way Seth's warm brown eyes melted his icy heart but he knew that he wanted to make sure no one messed with him.

Of course, one look at the prim and proper Rollins and as soon as Seth went to the restroom, Dean watched as an older, bigger man followed Seth. He knew from the get go that the guy was bad news. Dean hid in the shadows just to make sure the guy didn't make a move on Seth but once behind the closed door, Dean heard a cry and then a hard thud. Of course the big man didn't just want only Seth's wallet. Dean kicked the door in after finding it locked to see a bloody Seth fighting with the man as he held Seth down. Seth's clothes were torn.

Dean had wasted no time in punching the asshole right in the nose. He heard a crack, he was sure he broke it but he didn't care. He pushed the man off of Seth and helped him up. Seth was frightened understandably at first but Dean looked at him and explained that the man had friends in the bar they had to get out of there fast. Once Dean explained that it wasn't over, Seth had no choice but to trust Dean and Dean snuck Seth out the back door.

Dean took Seth to his crappy apartment a mile up the street. He had to get them off the streets. Seth had lost his keys in the fight with the other man so they had to leave on foot. Once Dean had Seth in his apartment he felt that the coast was clear. He would have to stay the night but everything would be fine.

Dean had even then felt embarrassed that Seth was in his broken down apartment but Seth didn't complain. Dean showed Seth where he could clean up at and gave him some extra clothes. The only thing Seth wrinkled his nose at was the cheap coffee Dean had made. Even now Dean smiled remembering Seth's look of distaste. They talked all night. Dean really expected Seth to be stuck up but Seth was incredibly nice and by morning when Dean felt it was finally safe to leave, Seth had treated him to a real cup of coffee at a nice little café not far from where Seth was staying after picking up his keys to his car from the owner of the bar. The rest was history. Seth was the bold one to ask Dean out on a date and Dean was happy to accept and they had been inseparable since.

Dean cut the water off after spending an extra-long time in the shower to make sure that he got rid of all the grease from his body. Dean tied a towel around his waist and found Seth in the bedroom sitting on the bed. Dean could see that Seth was still upset. Seth hated fighting and it could bother him for a while.

"Seth I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Seth looked up at Dean. "Just because you don't make a lot of money doesn't mean you don't work hard Dean. You take care of me, you organize everything around here so I'm not a mess, you're always there to support me." Dean walked over to Seth. "You spent hours learning how to cook my favorite dishes and you did it because you love me and I do what I do because I love you."

Dean bent down. "You're right!" Seth reached out and brushed Dean's wet, dirty blonde bangs away from his face so he could see his blue eyes. "We are equals forever." Dean smirked. "I'm just wondering if that is how I should introduce you? "Hello, this is my equal." Dean's raspy voice joked.

Seth grabbed Dean's towel and yanked him toward him, Dean fell onto the bed as Seth quickly climbed on top of him with a devilish smile. "I don't care as long as they know you are mine."

Dean smiled up at Seth. "Yeah well you are mine as well and you better not forget it."

"Never!" Seth said playfully as he leaned down and claimed Dean's lips in a passionate kiss. As soon as Dean felt Seth's soft lips is on his he began trying to unbutton Seth's shirt. Dean was trying not to get inpatient. Seth paid good more money for his clothes but dammit, they were such a bitch to take off. As soon as Dean undid the last button, he slid the shirt over Seth's shoulders, down his arms and onto the bed. As Seth's tongue greedily explored Dean's warm mouth, Dean's hands were all over Seth 's body, caressing his nipples and enjoying the feel of his muscled, smooth skin underneath his fingertips.

Seth ran his tongue over Dean's swollen lips as Ambrose hurriedly unbuckled Seth's belt and then next he unbuttoned Seth's pants. Seth plastered kisses down Dean's cheek and jawline, down to his neck where he began sucking on the sensitive flesh. "FUCK!" Dean growled out as Seth's sucked harder causing a jolting pain. Dean knew he was going to have a big bruise by the time Seth was done marking him. No one ever expect Seth to be such a passionate lover but Seth was very sensual and fierce in the bedroom. Of course it took some time for Seth to become so confident sexually. Dean had been his first, a fact that Dean still is proud about to this day. Dean knew that Seth would never just sleep around so when Seth gave Dean his body, Dean knew he had Seth's heart as well, both that he treasured above anything else in his life.

Seth preferred having Dean make love to him but once in a while he would get into these moods were he wanted to be in control. Dean felt like this was one of those times but Dean had other plans tonight. "Take your pants off Baby!" Dean said in between kisses.

Seth hated having to stop kissing Dean, he loved kissing Dean but he hated the clothing that was trapping his semi-hard cock. Seth reluctantly hopped off the bed and discarded his pants, briefs, and socks. Dean didn't give Seth a moment to make a move, Dean grabbed Seth by the wrist and yanked him down onto the bed. Seth was going to complain until he felt Dean's body moving over his legs and then he felt Dean tenderly taking Seth's member in his hands.

Seth moaned at the skin on skin contact. Seth looked down to see Dean's blue eyes meet his brown orbs and with devilish intent, Dean's tongue snaked out and licked the top of Seth's mushroom head. Seth leaned his head back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dean licked the hole at the tip and glided his silky tongue around the smooth head. "Not tonight Smarty Pants, you're mine!" Seth wanted to argue with Dean, he wanted to fuck Dean tonight and he hated it when Dean called him Smarty Pants but all thoughts and any arguments he had quickly floated away into a sea of ecstasy as Dean took the head into his warm and mouth and began sucking.

Seth's hips lifted off the bed in need when Dean took every inch of Seth into his mouth which was hard to do since his cock was so long. "Fuck Dean!" Seth moaned as Dean bobbed his head up and down Seth's hardened cock. Dean knew exactly what Seth liked and he always made sure to pleasure his beautiful lover. Dean took Seth's balls into his mouth, massaging them with his tongue. Seth swore he could see stars. Dean pushed Seth's legs back against his chest so that he could have better access to Seth's tiny puckered hole. Dean licked the sensitive area. Seth moaned as he felt Dean's silky muscle probing his tiny hole.

Seth's whole body jerked with need. "Dean please!" Seth cried.

"Please what Baby?" Dean's husky voice asked teasingly.

"Please Fuck Me!" Seth whined.

Dean grabbed the lube on the night stand poured a generous amount onto a couple of fingers and rubbed it over Seth's hole before lathering his fingers with the substance. Dean inserted one finger into the little hole. Seth moaned and squirmed as Dean inserted a second. Dean bit his lips excitedly as his lover's body devoured his fingers. Dean was practically panting wanting to shove his cock inside of Seth's tight hole instead of his fingers. As Dean inserted the third and made sure to scissor the opening to widen it, he felt his own cock leaking.

Dean poured some loud onto his hand so he could slick up his shaft before positioning at Seth's warm opening and pushing through the ring of muscles in carefully. Seth both moaned somewhere between pleasure and pain. Dean looked down into Seth's beautiful face and his heart soared, he wanted nothing more than to be with this perfect man forever.

Seth's body swallowed Dean whole and Seth wrapped his legs around Dean. The younger man lifted up pulling Dean down into another passionate kiss which Dean returned back with intensity. "I'm ready!" Seth moaned out. Dean began moving inside of Seth with slow strokes, making sure Seth's body was indeed ready. Once Seth cried out in need, Dean picked up the pace. Seth held Dean close as Dean thrusted into his willing body. Dean slid a hand around Seth's cock which was trapped between their bodies and began stroking him. Each thrust brought Seth closer and closer and as Dean synchronized his thrust with his hand stroking Seth's cock, it wasn't too long until Seth cried out in blissful pleasure releasing his love juices onto their stomachs and chests.

Seeing Seth come undone brought Dean over the cliff into his own passion's ecstasy and his hips worked feverishly as his spilled his juices deep within Seth. His cries of pleasures were swallowed by Seth's lips as they rode out their climax together. Dean collapsed onto Seth in a panting heap, still buried deep within Seth. Both men laid there trying to get their breathing to normalize.

"Oh my Dean! That was so good!" Seth said happily.

Dean kissed Seth on the lips. "You relax; I have to go cook dinner."

"Stay with me, we can order out. I just want to cuddle with you."

Dean kissed Seth. "What do you want then?" Dean never could say no to Seth.

"Just order pizza, it's late but we have time to watch a movie." Seth said as Dean untangled himself from his body.

"Fine, go clean up, while I order."

Seth climbed on top of Dean's lap, straddling him. Seth gave him a look, he leaned into Dean's ear and whispered, "but we are not done here tonight!" Dean smiled.

"I sure hope not!" Seth was the only man Dean had trusted to let Seth fuck him, it was still scary to him but Seth was always so good to him.

Seth winked before hopping up to go shower as Dean picked up the phone to order dinner.

 ***Well I hope you liked seeing a little of Seth and Dean together. I know I get a little carried with the sex scenes but it was hot, right? Let me know what you think and Thank you fro reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roman sighed as he laid down the stack of paper work he had went over most of the night. He got very little sleep and he knew that the dark circles underneath his eyes would show just how long his night had been. He plopped down in his cushy office chair and yawned. He really needed to wake up, Seth would be here soon and he didn't need to see the boss sleeping on the job.

Roman looked up as Randy strolled in with two large cups of coffee. Roman had never been so happy to see Randy before. He practically snatched the coffee out of Randy's hand and began sipping the bitter, hot brew. Dark roast with two shots of espresso, just the way he liked his coffee, bold and strong. Randy smirked as he watched Roman downing the magical concoction. "You're welcome!" Randy said sarcastically as he sat down in the chair in front of Roman's desk.

"Sorry, Thank you! I just didn't get much sleep."

"I can see that King baggy eyes."

Roman frowned at Randy. "Maybe if you would help some..."

"Hey that's your area of expertise, I find the talent, produce the music you look after the finances." Randy pointed out. "Besides I look that fucked up after going through some really bad auditions with loud band players and crappy music and don't get me going when I'm in the recording studio..."

Roman held up his hand. "You're right! I'm just tired."

"Well maybe this Rollins kid can help you out with some of that, he is supposed to be some genius after all."

Roman nodded. "I'm definitely going to find out how good he is?"

Randy smirked, there were so many things he could say but he knew Roman was too tired for his teasing. "So how did the numbers look?"

"They looked phenomenal, even better then I expected and you are right, there is enough room for us to expand in the rock genre department. I was thinking some new hard and alternative rock bands; they seem to be pretty popular yet still not too mainstream."

"See I told you, business has been booming and some indie bands have a real strong fan base. Sure mainstream music gets the real dough but these small time bands with real talent are like an undiscovered gold mine."

"Well I 'm glad you feel that way because you will be looking for these very elusive gold mine bands you talk so highly of."

"Good, why I will be looking for gold, you can be trying to get into Seth's pants, or more like trying to get him out of his pants." Roman was more wide awake now, perfect timing to annoy his best friend and partner.

Roman frowned. "Like I said, from what I understand he is with someone."

Randy chuckled. "And like I pointed out, that has never stopped you before."

"I admit Mr. Rollins is very pretty but we are running a multi-million-dollar business, I would prefer not to screw around with it."

"I think the problem is that you haven't fucked someone in a while." Randy leaned forward with a crazy smirk. "Have you lost your mojo?"

"What?" Roman asked irritably throwing a folder on the desk. "Maybe I 'm just trying to grow the fuck up which is something I wish you would do." Roman growled.

"Oh yeah, you definitely are way over due for a good fuck!"

Roman leaned back in his chair and stared pensively at Randy. "One of my best friend's from high school just died."

Randy's eyes got wide. "Man I'm sorry, I had no idea…"

Roman waved at Randy to be silent. "What I have been feeling is an eye opening look at my mortality."

"Roman, man you're still young."

"And so was my high school friend, only 37 leaving behind a wife and two kids and what do I have to leave behind? Nothing but this company and the only person I have to leave it to is you." Roman sighed. "You're the only person I have ever felt any type of connection with and the rest have been a blur of nameless, faceless lovers that I forget as soon as they walk out the door." Roman took a sip of his coffee.

"We both know love doesn't exist. It's an emotion these lonely people come up with to make themselves not feel so lonely."

"What if I don't want to feel lonely anymore?"

Randy stared at Roman, his best friend in the whole world, taking in just how exhausted and tired he looked. "You're freaking out Roman, you need to chill. Love doesn't exist." Randy scratched his chin. "Would you say you loved me?"

Roman tilted his head to the side. "Yes!"

"And see where that got us?"

"That was because we have very dominate personalities, I still love you!"

Randy smiled. "And I love you to, but we're like family now, like brothers and that was why we have such a strong relationship, I trust you more than even my own family but this fairytale bullshit is not for us."

Roman sighed. "So does that mean I'm stuck with your ugly mug for the rest of my life?"

Randy shrugged as if that was a given. "Naturally!"

Roman shook his head when he looked up at the knocking sound at the door. "I guess that is my cue to leave." Randy made eye contact with his friend. "Tap that and you will feel a whole lot better!" Randy thought for a minute. "But be careful to do that after hours, no lawsuits." Randy jumped up and went to let Seth Rollins, Roman's new assistant in.

"Good morning Mr. Orton!" Seth said politely and Randy smirked. This kid was such a goody goody, he wondered if his boyfriend was just as nerdy. They probably arranged their pocket protectors before bed every night. "Morning kid! Have a good first day!" Randy winked at Roman before closing the door behind him.

Seth looked over at the incredibly handsome Roman Reigns. Even all disheveled and tired he still looked incredibly handsome. Seth immediately felt guilty for thinking of his boss in such a way. Though he could hardly be blamed, his boss looked like he stepped off the cover of GQ magazine. It wasn't fair to the rest of the male population for a man to look this good but at least it would make work more enjoyable, Seth thought as he walked over to Roman's desk.

"Good morning Mr. Reigns you look like you had a rough night." Seth hoped he wasn't being too forward but he sensed that Roman was more laid back than most bosses.

"Yeah I just had a long night look over some financial reports for our rock genre, I still need to go over financial reports for the classical department."

Seth could tell that Roman looked stressed. "Do you mind if I look at it?"

Roman shrugged. "Sure, here, knock yourself out!" Roman picked up the file and handed it to Seth who immediately dropped his briefcase to the side of the chair and he sat down. Seth grabbed his reading glasses from his pocket and put them on. He opened up the file and began going over the figures.

"We are losing money but I'm not sure what to do about it. Randy thinks classical music is a waste of time but I feel there is a market for it somewhere." Roman watched as Seth read over the report, his eyes were darting around crazily, it was very amusing to watch.

Seth flipped through the pages as he quickly took in every detail. He loved numbers and couldn't get enough of them. Seth saw a small list at the back of the file of groups that Roman was looking to sign. Seth reached over, grabbed a pen off of Roman's desk and circled 3 out of the 8 groups listed. Seth sighed when he looked up at Roman. "Well you are losing money in record sales because no one buys records anymore and even if they buy from streaming companies, they just buy songs, albums are becoming obsolete. Also some of these smaller markets are not going to care for this type of music. The larger markets such as Las Angeles, San Diego and New York is where shows should be booked."

"Because that is where all the rich people live?" Roman joked but Seth just shrugged.

"Basically yes! You're going to be hard pressed finding a construction worker in Kansas who wants to listen too classical. If so that is when buying certain songs will come into play but elaborate classical performances are best left at Carnegie Hall."

Roman looked at him surprised. "You sound like you know a lot about Carnegie Hall."

"I played there a few times, very nerve wrecking."

"So you are familiar with classical music?"

"My parents loved going to shows and the only time I got to spend with them much was going along so I developed a love for classical. I can tell you don't know much about it."

Roman smirked. This kid was definitely bright. "I have found an appreciation for it, especially on nights when I need to relax but I don't know much about it. I was just hoping to expand the company and my horizons as well."

"Well some of the groups you sighed are good, some are bad but the three I circled you are thinking of signing are very promising. You are not going to make killing because it's not as mainstream but you can make a little and it will give your company a wider range of diversity."

"So you have heard these 3 groups?"

"Yes my parents still make sure I keep up with their favorites especially since my boyfriend isn't a fan of classical." Seth blushed. "I hope me mentioning my boyfriend isn't a problem since we are at work."

Roman smiled. "No it's fine, besides since we will be working so closely together, it's good we get to know each other."

Roman saw Seth visibly relax. Roman could tell that Seth was a good person but had an overwhelming urge to please everyone. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing as long as he wasn't making himself unhappy to keep everyone else happy. "In fact I was thinking we could take an early lunch in a few hours so we can get to know each other. I hope you won't take it the wrong way it's just you will be handling some of my private affairs as well as business and I do want to know more about you, you are very interesting to say the least." Roman hoped he wasn't coming off as too bold but it was the truth. He did find Seth very fascinating.

"No, I'm really quite boring but that sounds like a great idea. I want you to be as comfortable around me as I want to feel just as comfortable around you."

Roman nodded happily. "Great, well let's get to work then. I will show you around, show you were everything is and then we can do lunch!"

 **Hey, sorry for the delay but I have been very busy. I'm not going to lie; I have no idea how music companies work so I just made up what sounds plausible. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I know it seems a little slow but it takes time to develop a story so drop me a line and thank you all for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Roman invited Seth out to lunch, he just figured they would get a bite to eat at the cafeteria but Seth was surprised when they drove an hour away to a discreet little Mexican restaurant. The restaurant was located just on the out skirts of the desert. It was small but very quaint. Somehow the restaurant seemed to fit in it's very harsh environment. It was hot and dusty with cactuses everywhere.

"This place is amazing!" Seth said as he shut the car door and looked at the beautifully decorated, rustic building.

"I try to avoid the bigger chains. I have found the mom and pop businesses more satisfying and I like to give them more of a chance. This is probably my favorite Mexican restaurant. It is owned by the sweetest little Mexican couple that makes the best fajitas."

Seth nodded appreciatively. He himself loved to give more opportunities to the smaller businesses. He realized they provide a strong backbone to the economy and needed every incentive they could get. That was one reason Seth avoided the flashy coffee chains and typically visited the smaller coffee shops including his favorite café which was owned by an Italian couple. Seth admired Roman's business sense, they had a lot in common when it came to business. "Well I am very excited to see how authentic the food is!" Seth commented as they made their way inside the small establishment.

Seth was surprised when Roman greeted a sweet, little woman who gave him a big hug and spoke fluently in Spanish to the older woman. She quickly escorted them to a corner table in the back of the restaurant that was secluded. Seth found it beautiful but a little too romantic for his liking consider this was still a business lunch but he figured Roman liked his privacy and Roman was a man who got what he wanted.

"So what do you think?"

"It's really nice!"

"It is a beautiful restaurant and the food is exquisite and if you love Italian, I know this little hole in the wall in the heart of the city but the food is absolutely delicious. It tastes as if you were actually in Italy."

Seth smiled. "I love Italian! Eggplant Parmesan is probably my favorite Italian dish."

"that is good but they serve a succulent Seafood linguine."

Both men smiled at the sweet, old woman who brought them both water with lemons and the menu. Both men were starving since it was about noon time. Seth was happy to see there were a nice variety of choices to pick from but since Roman recommended the fajitas, he ordered the grilled chicken fajita while Roman decided on steak fajita.

After placing their orders, Seth nervously grabbed a chip and dipped it in some salsa that the nice lady provided them to snack on while they waited for their lunch. Roman could tell that Seth was a little nervous. He seemed to be always on edge.

So what do you think so far?"

Seth met Roman's brown eyes as he was asked the question.

"About the restaurant?"

Roman chuckled. "About the job so far?"

"I like it! I think we will work great together, we seem to be similar when it comes to business."

Roman nodded. "So what made you decide to study Business?"

"I've always found it interesting, the whole process of making a product and selling it. I love numbers and figures so this line of work seemed to fit me best in spite of what my parents wanted me to do."

Roman was curious. "What did your parents want you to do?"

Seth took a sip of water to wash down the spicy chip and salsa. "Well my dad wanted me to become a lawyer like he is, my mom wanted me to become a politician but I found I was way too honest for either job."

Roman chuckled. "So you think being in business is honest work?" Roman admired Seth for his ethics but he seemed a little too naïve.

"It can be; I shouldn't have to compromise my integrity to run a successful business or maybe I'm not as good as I should be."

Roman's eyes widen. The kid definitely had heart. "Rollins? Is your dad Tyler Rollins?"

"Yep, famous trial lawyer that gets mob bosses off scot free. That is him"

"You don't seem too happy about that."

Seth shrugged. "It's what he loves to do and he is good at it. I guess I have no right to judge but it was hard growing up as his kid." Seth nibbled on a chip as he thought about what he should ask Roman. "So how did you get into the music industry?"

"I studied business management and played football at Georgia Tech. Football didn't seem to want me and Randy was my best friend in college. We both felt lost and then this company came up for sale. We figured music is the ultimate universal language so we got a loan, bought it and now here we are."

"I thought Randy said that…!"

Roman laughed and waved his hand. "About him barely graduating junior college? Don't pay Randy no mind, he doesn't like people to know too much about him so he sometimes cracks jokes but he actually is intelligent,"

Seth nodded not really finding Randy's supposed jokes funny but Randy was a hard one to figure out since he hides himself behind a wall of sarcasm and jokes. "Well you have done wonders with it and the acts that you have discovered are amazing."

"Randy does most of the finding new talent. He has a great ear for music. He sometimes considers it a blessing until he has to listen to a boy band." Roman laughed just remembering all the times Randy had his face etched in pain as he listened to the up and coming boy groups. "He hates it but he knows what will sell."

Seth smirked. "I can see how that could be a curse."

"But he knows he has to put what he feels to the side and do what is best for business." Roman took a sip of water wanting to find out more about Seth. "So you said that you played at Carnegie Hall, so I take it you play some instruments."

Seth nodded. "The violin and the piano. I actually got to do a piano solo one time and I was so nervous but I got a standing ovation so it was well worth it."

"Impressive!"

"My parents thought so."

Roman tilted his head. "Do you always try to impress your parents?"

Seth shook his head. "No! I tried but in the end I decided I had to do what was best for me and you don't have to give me the poor little rich kid look."

Roman smiled. "I wasn't thinking that. I've seen them, the poor little rich kids, they are usually high on drugs, shoplifting, or crashing their BMW's all to get their parents attention and it never works."

"True!" Seth admitted. "I use to try and get their attention but at some point I decided it wasn't worth me ruining my life over. So I picked the college I wanted to go to, I decided on my own career path I wanted and when it was over I moved myself to the other side of the country just to make sure I did what I wanted to do."

"That must have been really hard, picking up and leaving everyone and everything you knew."

"It was for a while until I met Dean." Seth blushed just thinking of Dean. He felt a little embarrassed talking about Dean too Roman since they were just getting to know each other and the fact that Roman was his boss.

"Ahhhhhh, The boyfriend!"

"Yeah!" Seth took a sip of his water nervously. "I hope that is OK, I know some people are not ok with gay men and relationships."

"I have no reason to judge especially since I prefer men myself."

"Oh!" Seth blushed again. "And Randy?"

"He likes men as well."

"Are you two together?" Seth was curious to know.

"We use to be until we discovered we were much better off as friends."

"Are you dating anyone then?" Seth asked.

"No, I don't really date." Roman said vaguely.

"I see." Seth said.

"I just am not sure that I believe in the whole love thing."

Seth at first looked pensive and then he frowned. "It's because you have never been in love,"

And there was the awful, horrible truth that made Roman feel empty. No he had never felt this earth shattering love that other people talk about. He always believed Randy when he said there was no such thing as love, that people lied to themselves to make themselves feel less lonely. Roman then began to wonder if Seth was doing that himself. Making himself believe that he was in love with his boyfriend so the move across country and being in a strange city would make him feel less lonely.

Roman was so happy when a cute young Mexican girl brought over their meals. It was perfect timing to break the tension. Both men were starving happily dug into their food. Seth was happy to find that this was the best Mexican food this side of the border.

"So what does Dean do?" Roman already knew that Dean lived off of his boyfriend and had no job but he didn't want Seth to know that Hunter had already filled him in.

"Well he is in a band and they have been working on their music. Dean plays guitar and writes most of the songs."

"What kind of music?"

"Hard Rock! The singer has an amazing voice and is very charismatic. They are good!"  
"You don't seem like the type to listen to hard rock."

Seth shrugged. "I listen to everything depending on my mood."

"Even Country?"

Seth laughed. "A little but I have to admit I can't really relate. Most of the songs are about working on the farm and your woman took off with your dog."

Roman smirked. "I guess a city boy can't relate with any of that."

"Nope!" Seth said as he drank all of his water.

"Any workout habits?" Roman asked. He noticed that Seth didn't have the muscles of a city boy. He actually looked as if he spent the day chunking huge bales of hay like a country boy.

"I've recently gotten into CrossFit and I'm addicted."

Roman made a strange face.

"What?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow. "I love it, it's a great workout." Seth defended.

"Does Dean do CrossFit also?"

"No, he likes the outside. He prefers hiking, mountain biking, and running in the desert. He also likes yoga which I have to say is pretty hot when he does it." Seth took a bite of the fajita. He had to admit that this was the best fajitas he had ever eaten. "So what was with the face when I mentioned CrossFit?"

Roman smiled. "I've just noticed that people who do CrossFit become a little crazy with it. It's like it overruns their life."

Seth blushed because he was seriously into CrossFit at the moment but it didn't take over his life yet. "Well it has done wonders for my abs."

Roman's eyebrows raised curiously. "Let me see!"

"What?'

"I want to see your abs." Roman said as if you the most natural thing in the world.

"But we are in a restaurant." Seth was blushing a deep shade of red.

"No one will notice."

Seth looked around and they were the one customers in that particular section so he shrugged, got up, and lifted his shirt to display his abs to his boss. Yep, this qualifies now as the most embarrassing moment in his life.

"Damn!" Roman said very impressed. "Nice work! Randy has some nice abs a well. I know it takes a lot of dedication."

Seth quickly jumped back when Roman tried to touch his abs, he tucked his shirt back in, and sat back down. He was sure his whole body was blushing now from embarrassment. "Honestly, I don't really pay it any attention. CrossFit is my stress relief so I just enjoy the workout. So what about you? Any workout routines?"

Roman smirked. "I mostly just lift."

"What are you up to?"

"485 lbs. I hope to get to 500 lbs. soon and I don't do dead lifts. I never quite understood the concept of picking up a lot of weight then just dropping it. Call me old fashion but I like weight lifting, I like the feel of lifting the weights in repetition."

"You are old fashion!" Seth joked as the waitress walked over and refilled their water glasses.

"Speaking of old fashion, are you and Dean going to get married?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you two live together?"

"Yes but the house is mine." Seth knew that must sound awful. "I don't know; we are still trying to get settled. We both are still trying to figure things out."

Roman kept a blank face but he got the feeling things weren't as solid as Seth wanted him to first believe. He began to wonder if maybe there was a chance for him after all. He felt his dick twitch happily at the prospect. It had been a really long time and he was horny as Hell.

"Well I am sure you two crazy kids will figure it out but I agree, it's best not to rush." Roman got the impression that Dean was Seth's first boyfriend. Seth was a good kid and Roman found that extremely attractive. Definite upgrade to the skanks he usually fucked. He suddenly began thinking about waking up and seeing those warm brown eyes shining at him every morning, how deliciously inviting his body would feel wrapped around his. Roman suddenly found himself blushing as well as thinking of every gross thing he could think of to make his cock go down. He didn't want Seth to see his huge boner.

"Thank you so much for lunch Mr. Reigns."

"Call me Roman!" Roman said with a smile as they got into his wildly expensive black SUV and headed off back to work.

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It seems as if it's a filler chapter and I hoped made it interesting. So, do you think Roman has any chance with our sweet, nerdy Seth? Thank you everyone for reading. I appreciate any feedback that you have for me. Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Randy Orton yawned as he leaned back in his comfy office chair. He didn't know why he told Summer, his secretary to go out and get him such a comfortable chair. It made him want to go to sleep instead of get any work done. Roman seemed to enjoy his but now Randy didn't know how Roman sat in this damn thing all day without falling asleep.

He had spent the last hour coming up with a list of rock bands in the area that he wanted to check out. He wished Roman would come with him, he hated going to bars and clubs alone. You would think that since he was 6 ft. 5 with a muscular build and tats up and down his arms that the guys would leave him alone but that seemed like more of an attraction to them. Which he didn't mind so much the guys that came on to him but the ones that tried to start shit with him was a different story.

The girls loved Randy as well which Randy had found that if he really wanted to find out any information, all he had to do was sweet talk them and they would tell him anything. It's when they wanted to do everything for him that was when he would politely have to back off. It's not that he didn't find women attractive, they were soft, smelled good, and at the end of a night, just another warm body like a man but Randy could never quite get into women as he did men.

Well not men, just one man, Roman. Roman had been the only person, man or female that Randy had ever really felt comfortable with. Before Roman, Randy just felt like he had to be one of the guys and bang as many chicks as he could but when he met Roman, everything changed. He had never been the same since and he had never met another man as special as Roman either which was frustrating on his part.

It's not like he didn't try, he dated several nice men but none of them made him feel the way Roman had made him feel. Well once upon a time anyway. Randy now saw Roman more as the brother he never had. They had a very strong bond which was why Randy determined that true love is just a myth. He had thought he loved Roman, but it changed into something different overtime. When you are lonely, you trick your mind into thinking you are in love just to have that human companionship.

Once they realized that they were much better as friends than lovers, Randy saw that their relationship changed as well. At one time they were inseparable but that was no longer the case. They hung out occasionally but they wouldn't talk for hours like they used to, or spend hours not saying anything or just talking about anything and everything just to be together. These days, Roman had become a workaholic. He saw many nameless men and he couldn't help but to miss the time when they had to be in each other's lives at all times.

Randy crumpled up a blank piece of paper and threw it at the waste paper basket in frustration just as Roman walked into Randy's office. Roman watched as the ball of paper flew through the air and landed in the basket right next to the door. Roman looked back at Randy with a smile. "Bored?"

Randy groaned. "Hardly. I have to check out at least 6 bands in the next few days or I will miss out and wait a few weeks to see some of the bands on my list."

Roman shut the door and walked over to one of the chair's in front of the desk and sat down. Randy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well this is different, usually I am bothering you, not the other way around."

Roman smirked. "You know you never bother me."

Randy rolled his eyes before making contact with Roman's gray eyes. "I wish you would take those damn things out. You're a sexy motherfucker who doesn't need to wear gray contacts."

"I like wearing them!"

Randy sighed. He still thought Roman's brown eyes were sexier but if that was what Roman wanted to do there was no talking him out of it. Then Randy realized why Roman was there. "So how did your little lunch date go with your Seth?"

"He is not my Seth, he's Dean's Seth."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Seth's boyfriend."

"Not for long!" Randy smirked knowingly.

"I haven't decided yet if I wanted to pursue Seth."

"Roman, I know you want him, I can see it in your plastic eyes."

Roman frowned at Randy for referring to his contacts as plastic. Randy knew that Roman had to wear contacts to help him see since his vision had diminished over the last few years due to a severe eye infection he picked up while he was in Brazil. Roman figured if he had to wear the damn things he wanted to make it fun. "I will ignore your remark about my contacts and just say, I don't know."

Randy crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly as he stared at Roman. "What's up? You know you like him."

"I do but I don't want to be a dick. He seems to love his boyfriend." Roman frowned. "I don't want to ruin a relationship."

"Relationship?" Randy shook his head. "His boyfriend is living off of Seth and taking him for a ride. He probably bangs all his little wannabe groupies after each show."

"You don't know that." Roman sighed a little irritated just at the possibility. Seth was a good person, he hated thinking someone would take advantage of his kindness.

Randy rolled his eyes again. He knew that Roman was getting older and with that he now seems to want to believe in finding love that he didn't really believe in before recently. "Roman, we both know that Seth is naïve, even for his age. He may be very book smart but you can tell this kid has no street smarts."

Roman shrugged knowing that Randy was right. Roman could tell that Dean was Seth's first real relationship and he seemed very sheltered. "His father is Tyler Rollins."

Randy raised his eyebrows. "Really, damn! Do you think he has any mob ties?"

Roman smiled. "No, the kid grew up playing the piano at Carnegie Hall and went to theater shows with his mom. He's nothing like his dad."

"So why is he here?"

"Apparently he wants to live life on his own terms, moved across country to get away from his controlling parents."

Randy looked impressed. "Which makes him easy pickings for this Dean guy."

Roman couldn't argue there, he felt the same. "Still, Seth loves him."

"Doesn't mean you can't try to get to know him better."

Roman undid his tie and took it off and unbuttoned his shirt. "I just don't know if it will work."

Randy smirked. "What the Hell is wrong with you?" Randy shook his head. "You seriously need to get laid!"

"And that helps how?" Roman said frustratingly.

"Well for one you won't be so frustrated." Roman just glared at Randy.

A little idea popped into Randy's head. "It's fine, I understand." Randy shrugged sadly at Roman.

"Understand what?" Roman asked skeptically.

"The magic of Roman Reigns is now gone forever."

"What?"

"The magic, you know of getting whatever and whoever you want. You just don't have it anymore"

"What are you saying?"

"That you're an old man now! You can no longer get any man you want. You are all washed up!" Randy ignored Roman's glare. "Maybe you should go hang out at the retirement home, you may be able to catch a man there." Randy laughed. "I hear that can't run very fast."

"Fuck you! If I want Seth, he will be mine!"

Randy smirked. "Care to make a little wager on that?"

Roman sighed. "Not another one of your little bets."

"It's fine, I know you don't have it any longer, no biggie!"

"It?"

"Passion, fire, drive, everything that makes a man want to live! All you have these days is an endless amount of paperwork." Randy smirked knowing he was getting under Roman's skin. "It seems like the only thing that runs through your veins these days is ink."

Randy saw a little spark in Roman. "Fine, I do like Seth and yes I wouldn't mind tapping that."

"So go tap that ass unless you are afraid Seth wouldn't want an old man like you."

Roman's lips formed into a tight line. He wanted to say he wasn't old, which he wasn't. He was only 36 but he had been living like an old man the last year and a half. No dating, no sex, just work, work and more work. Maybe he needed this to get that passion back in his life. "Fine, yeah I think I will try to get to know Seth better and see where it goes but we don't need a bet."

"Come on Roman, we haven't done one in years but I know how competitive you are. It will make it even more exciting for you."

It was true that his life had been very stagnant lately, no excitement, no passion, and really no living, just existing. "Fine but I don't want to have all the fun, if you're so sure that Seth's boyfriend is just mooching off of him and banging a bunch of groupies behind Seth's back, I want you to prove it."

Randy narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"By sleeping with him."

"Hold up! For all I know this Dean guy could be some dorky freak of nature who chews on pencils!"

Roman smirked at just the image. "Well if you think you can't do it…"

"It's not that I think I can't do it, it's more like would I even want to do it. Seth's hot in a nerdy sort of way, his boyfriend may be a complete zero."

Roman smiled realizing maybe it was a tad unfair to send Randy off to a guy he had never seen before but Randy may need a taste of his own medicine. "It's not like you care what you sleep with these days."

"Fuck you, I don't sleep with ugly guys!"

"Come on, do you really think Seth would sleep with an ugly guy?"

Randy looked pensive. "I'm not sure!"

"I just want to see who will cheat first. Will it be Seth who is supposed to be so devoted to his boyfriend or the moocher."

Randy sighed, this did sound interesting now that Roman put it that way. "Fine, it's a bet! What should we bet?"

"It should be your ass since it's been so long for me."

Randy laughed. "Well you better do something about that or you'll lose your load in two seconds after barreling into Seth and you'll become the minute man."

"Fuck you!" Roman growled.

"Not going to happen my friend but I know of a second best piece of ass for you and I think he's perfect for you. You both act like you have sticks up your asses."

"Tell me again why I fucked you in the first place."

Randy smiled. "Because I'm an irresistible asshole!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"$30,000."

"What?" Roman looked confused.

"$30,000 to whoever gets the first fuck but if Dean looks like shit I get $50,000."

"So this bet could cost me $50,000?"

"Yep!" Randy replied. "And $30,000 to me if you can get sweet little Seth into bed first."

"These are high stakes."

"Maybe but that way I know you will try harder"

"Like Seth's ass isn't enough incentive?"

"I just want to make sure you don't chicken out on me, I have $50,000 to win by fucking Dean, it gives me something to look forward to."

Roman sighed. "Fine but if Dean is hot, you get $30,000."

"So you admit I'm going to win." Randy teased.

"Screw that, I'm not losing $30,000. I will wine, I will dine, and I will seduce young Mr. Rollins."

Randy laughed. "You are such a prude!"

Roman smirked. "Whatever! Seth is the type that likes to be wined and dined."

"True!" Randy now wondering what the hell he had to work with. Roman knew what he had to work with while Randy was going in blind."

"Did Seth tell you anything about this guy."

"No."

"I guess I could get his last name off of Seth's application in human resources and then look at local bands.

"Or I could ask him." Roman offered.

"No, I will find this guy myself!" Randy looked determined.

"Doesn't matter, you still are going to lose."

Randy looked up with surprised to finally see some fire back in his old friend. "Oh no, you are going down!"

"Whatever happens we need to keep this between us."

"I know; this will go no farther than between us." Randy stuck out his hand and Roman firmly grasped it in a binding hand shake.

"But how will we prove it?" Roman asked.

"I guess by a picture or a recording." Randy said.

"Well then, Game On!" Roman announced with a determined grin.

 **HMMMMMMM! Are Roman and Randy making big mistakes by playing with Seth and Dean? I guess we will see. Any thoughts? Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing, I appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Randy strolled into _Cactus Jacks_ , a popular rock club that was located in the heart of the city. _Cactus Jacks_ was known for providing some of the best local bands and was one of the more upscale rock clubs in the city. Randy had been a few times; the owner was pretty cool. The club owner Mick Foley was a bit eccentric. He was an older man who got along with the club kids and tried to make sure to keep a safe environment for them to party at.

It was still a little early so the club wasn't quite open to the public yet. Randy walked up to the hostess desk and flashed his hottest smile. The pretty young woman with a head full of orange hair looked up at Randy confused. "Sorry sir, we are not open yet. Come back in an hour." The hostess had a distinctive Irish accent.

"I know, I own a music company here in town and I am out scouting new talent. Is Mr. Foley in?" Randy handed the pretty hostess his business card and as soon as she read it she smiled brightly at Randy.

"Hold on one second while I go get him."

"Thank you!" Randy said with a wink and the hostess quickly ran off toward the back.

Randy walked around the podium toward the club area. The novelty beer signs were not on yet as well as the club lighting except for a fluorescent glow mixed with bright lighting on the stage area where Randy could hear a piano being played. That caught his eye right off since most bands use a keyboard instead. It was definitely different. Randy walked a little closer somewhat intrigued. He could see a man with short messy curls. He appeared to be young but not too young, maybe close to 30 Randy mused. He had side burns but he all he saw was the side of his face since he was looking down, concentrating on the keys.

Randy noticed he was playing an Elton John song and he was really good. Randy was skilled to know when a note was played wrong or an instrument was out of tune. Randy had never taken music lessons in school and never trained but somehow he was able to detect musical notes. Getting into the business though made him decide to learn a few instruments, he wasn't great, he just figured he needed to know the basics as well as learn to read sheet music so he wouldn't look like a dumbass when he was trying to explain to the talent what he needed.

"Well Randy Orton, it's been a long time!"

Randy turned to see Mick Foley, the owner of _Cactus Jacks_ walking towards him with a smile. Randy had always liked Mick, he cared about the kids that came to his club and he was a just a genuine nice guy. Randy shook Foley's hand happily.

"Mick how have you been?"

"Good, business has been booming lately thanks to some of the best bands in the city play right here which Becky said you are scouting new talent." Becky must be the flame haired girl Randy mused.

"I am, I finally convinced Roman that it was time to get some new acts. Rock music is popular and there is a high demand for it so here I am. I know you have some of the best bands around." Randy didn't want to tell Mick he was there mainly for one band in particular, well one band member in particular.

"That I do and you won't be disappointed tonight, I have 3 bands playing that are my favorites." Mick noticed that Randy was into the piano player. "I didn't know you found piano playing so interesting." Randy turned and smiled at Mick. "It's ok, It's just something you don't see every day in a rock club."

"He's a little nervous about his playing, he has been learning and we all agree that he has it down but he doesn't." Mick said pointing to the man playing the piano completely oblivious to their conversation since all he concentrating so hard on the keys and making sure the notes were right. "I even went out and bought it so that he could play here at the club."

Randy rose an eyebrow. "That was nice of you Mick!"

"Well he plays at home and he expressed interest in putting it into their act but a piano is just not something you can haul everywhere you go so I bought one for the club."

"He's good." Randy admitted. "Why is he nervous?"  
"He has some self-confidence issues though he can play all the instruments here, he has even filled in for some of the band members who have gotten sick. A few nights ago we had several different band members out on stage jamming, the crowd really dug it!"

"Which band is he in?"

" _Angel's Fury_ , the lead singer is really good."

That was the band that Seth's boyfriend was in. Randy had a feeling that was Dean playing the piano. According too Roman, Seth played the piano beautifully, even garnering a solo at Carnegie Hall and here was a band member who could play piano. Randy stared intently at the man playing the piano but was irritated that he couldn't see his face.

"Would you like to meet him Randy, you seem pretty interested." Mick noticed that Orton was really into the piano player.

"Yes that would be great Mick, like I said, it's not every day you see a rock musician that can play the piano." Which was true.

Randy followed Mick onto the stage and they stopped at the piano. They waited until the man was finished with the song. His fingers were beginning to cramp and the man flexed his fingers and stretched them.

"Dean, I would like for you to meet Randy Orton with R&O Music, he was impressed with how well you play piano."

Dean nervously looked up at Mick and Mick's guest. Dean had heard the name before; everyone knew that Randy Orton was one of the best scouts in the business. Of course Dean also knew that Randy was one of Seth's bosses and he hoped that Seth didn't send Orton his way all because he wanted to see him succeed. Dean didn't want Seth to get in trouble plus he really wanted to do this on his own. He knew it was his pride talking but he wanted to get where he should be because he deserved it, not from who he knew. Dean got up from the bench so that he could properly introduce himself to Randy.

"Mr. Orton, it's my pleasure, I have heard so many good things about you, I'm Dean Ambrose."

Randy took Dean's hand, his blue eyes scanning every feature and he had to say Dean was very handsome. A little rough around the edges with his messy curl bed head look, jeans, and hoodie but he was very handsome in the face. His voice was raspy and rough so Randy figured singing wouldn't be his forte. Dean completely was a contrast to Seth's more smooth and polished look but like they say, opposites attract. "That was amazing man, how long have you been playing?"

"A little over a year. I'm still learning though." Dean acknowledged, He felt so unprepared to be talking to a man like Randy Orton, he hoped he could hide soon. Orton's eyes were examining as if he was a specimen in a lab.

"Dean's a little modest, he can play guitar, bass, drums, and he co-writes all of the bands songs." Mick gushed over Dean making Dean even more uncomfortable.

Dean was tall but not as tall as he was. He was very thin even with the hoodie on. He could see that Dean's eyes were blue just like his but his hair color was a reddish auburn. Randy smiled at Dean thinking he could be easy pickings, the ones with the self-esteem problems always were the easiest since all they needed was some kind words to make them feel special. Randy did feel somewhat guilty from being able to read people so easily and being able to use their weaknesses against them. He worked with people day end and day out so he had to learn psychology. It came in handy with his business ventures making sure potential clients didn't try to take him for a ride.

"Well that sounds impressive. I was telling Mick that I was able to finally convince the co-owner that it was time to expand our rock music portfolio so I'm just checking out some local bands. I don't want you to feel pressure, I'm just here to see what the club has to offer as in entertainment."

"Thank you!" Dean said shyly. "I need to go check to see if the other band members are here yet. It was nice meeting you." Dean quickly took off.

"Quiet kid." Randy observed.

"Don't worry, the lead singer of the band has more than enough personality for the rest of them, probably even the whole building." Mick joked.

Lead singers were the worst in Randy's opinion. Their egos and arrogance could get extremely annoying to deal with of course to be a lead singer you had to have a charismatic, pumped up attitude or the audience would fall asleep. They were hard to deal with but were very essential to the product Randy needed to sell. Lead singers sometimes could make or break a band entirely. "Sounds like a joy to deal with." Randy didn't have the right enthusiasm in his tone but dealing with another egomaniac didn't sound appealing.

Mick noticed some arguing back stage. "Randy, I will be right back, it seems I have to take care of something." Mick quickly left towards the back without giving Randy time to respond. He just shrugged his shoulders and went over to the piano and sat down in front of the keys. He pressed on a few keys and was totally lost. Thankfully there was sheet music which he could read and he began playing around. Dean came back out to grab his sheet music and saw Randy Orton sitting at the piano.

Randy looked up to see Dean walking toward him. He had ditched the hoodie and was just wearing a plain v neck black shirt that molded perfectly to his chiseled pecs. By the size of Dean's biceps, Randy could tell that Dean worked out quite a bit. Randy had to admit that Dean was a hot piece of ass even with the shyness. He suddenly found this wager a lot more interesting. "I hope you don't mind though I have to admit I have no idea what I am doing." Randy said.

Dean smiled a lazy smile, he had to admit he liked being one of the few in the club that could play. "I had a good teacher." Dean admitted. "But it still took me time though he said I caught on faster than most."

"Maybe you could teach me a few notes." OK Randy knew that was an obvious flirting invitation. He just was wondering if Dean would go along with it. He kind of hoped that Dean wasn't going to be that easy, half the fun was the playing with his prey.

"You could always ask my boyfriend to teach you since you work with him." Dean decided to shut down whatever Randy Orton thought he was trying to do in a hurry. "Are you really here to scout for new acts?"

"Actually I am here looking for new acts and who is your boyfriend by the way?" Randy smirked. So Dean wasn't too timid after all.

"Seth Rollins." Dean wasn't sure if he could trust Randy Orton, this whole thing felt like a setup.

"I have met Seth but briefly. He is Roman's assistant. Roman is my co-owner. We typically have to agree whenever we start a new venture. I have been hounding Roman for a while to bring in new rock acts since rock music id booming again…" Randy smiled. "I'm sure this is all boring to you."

Dean shook his head and sat down next to Randy. "No, I actually am finding this interesting."

"Well now I have to scour the countryside looking at new bands. I have compiled a list but sometimes I feel like Simon Cowell, some are really good and some I wish I could forget." Randy could see a small golden hoop earring in Dean's ear. He smelled really good, like tropical fruit. He would have never guessed that one.

"So why pick this club?" Dean was curious now, piano play all but forgotten.

"I have known Mick for a long time and I know he only brings in the best bands, I figured this was a good place to start before having to go further out."

Dean went over all the details. He didn't miss the fact that Randy was still securitizing him which was unsettling.

"Are you still trying to wrap your head around the fact that Seth is my boyfriend?" Dean could be blunt at times, he just hated games and beating around the bush irritated him.

"A little!" Randy admitted.

"Well just for the record Seth loves alternative rock, especially indie bands and wears skinny jeans."

Randy had to laugh at that. The sophisticated and polished Seth Rollins in a crappy bar with a bunch of guys wearing tattoos and piercings and Seth wearing skinny jeans, marvelous. Both men seemed to really take Randy by surprise which was something he wasn't use to. "I'm sorry he just seems so…"

Randy could see Dean's blue eyes narrow as he tried to find the right word to not offend Dean. "Preppy!"

"Oh he can definitely be that as well." Dean smiled. "I catch him sometimes listening to Opera, he tries to act like his mom wanted his opinion but I know better."

"Opera?" Randy made a face. "Do you like Opera?"

"No but I love how Seth can appreciate different styles of music and different genres which is why I think the music industry is perfect for him."

Randy nodded realizing that a person who can find something special in any type of music was definitely a lucrative asset."

"Well Mick was telling me how you can play several different instruments and even the piano which I found very impressive plus you write, you're pretty versatile yourself."

"I love to draw also." Dean pushed on a key feeling embarrassed. "I know this is going to sound corny but I would draw album covers just in case I ever got signed to a label but couldn't afford an illustrator."

Randy found Dean very interesting, he was starting to see what Seth saw in Dean. "Well music labels have their own graphic design teams, you wouldn't have to worry about any of that." Dean shrugged. "Maybe but I found I like drawing so I may still want to do my own." Dean pushed on a few more keys when an idea hit him. "Have you thought about having a showcase of bands?" Dean looked over at Randy. "Have a club host a battle of bands to see what new bands are out there instead of you having to visit different clubs, it could bring your music label a lot of publicity."

Randy thought about it for a minute and he was genuinely impressed. "That is actually a great idea, invite several acts from around the state, make it where the crowd could vote for a winner but I could always opt to sign any additional bands if I like them but yeah, it would be great publicity since shows like _The Voice_ and _American Idol_ are so huge." Randy felt like Roman would love this idea. "Dean I want you to help me with it, Roman is always so busy so I want to hire you, this is a big undertaking just for one person." Perfect Randy thought happily, this battle of the bands could not only boost his company but hiring Dean would put him in close proximity to Dean. It was a win win. Roman got to work closely with Seth this would give Randy equal playing fields.

Dean blushed shyly. "Oh I don't think I am qualified."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Randy said. "Mick! Can you come over here please!" Randy called out for Mick.

"What's up Randy?" Mick said as he quickly went over to Randy and Dean. "Dean here gave me the best idea that would benefit both of our businesses. My label wants to host a battle of the bands and your club would be perfect, you have so much space, a big stage, you could charge a cover charge, the publicity would bring in even more patrons."

Mick's eyes widened realizing what a great opportunity this could be for his club. "I love it! That is a great idea, we could make a killing."

"Well Dean actually came up with the idea and I want to hire him to help me organize it, what do you think?"

"I don't think you could find any better help. Dean is definitely no slacker."

"Yeah but I have never done anything like this."

"I know what to do but I would your help and input, you obviously have great ideas so we will be getting together frequently to talk strategy and plans but I would still like to see a few acts before we invite them so I would want you to come along. We can figure out how we want the club and Mick can take care of those arrangements."

Dean felt so nervous in Randy's presence, he felt as if Randy was going to devour him. "What if I screw it up?"

"I am taking that on my shoulders but honestly, I think you are worrying for nothing. I can't wait to pick your brain; I have a feeling you are loaded with great ideas."

"What about my band?"

"Hey kid I can work around your schedule, in fact, I could meet you up here early before the club opens that way you will already be here plus this could get your band showcased." Dean bit his lip a few times nervously. "Meet with me a few times just to see how you feel, I know what to do, I just would like some help bringing it all together plus you can earn some cash."

"Ok you talked me into it, this sounds like a lot of fun." Dean admitted.

Randy didn't feel too bad about pressuring Dean because he really did see something special within him and this was really a great idea. Besides spending so much time with Dean was just what the doctor ordered. "Great!" Randy smiled happily. "I was thinking it should be held in 6 weeks, that will give us enough time to have everything ready to go." Randy looked up at Mick. "How does 6 weeks' sound Mick?"

"Perfect, we can definitely be ready in 6 weeks, I am already excited for it. Like I said you just leave the club details to me, let me know what you need and how you need it setup and I will take care of it. I will think of specialty drinks for the event to help promote."

Dean couldn't believe that a simple idea he had was blowing up into a huge event. He was so excited to see how it would come together. He was also excited for the opportunity to try something new, he loved challenges and this was one that would definitely challenge him.

"Dean, can you meet me tomorrow?"

Dean looked over at Randy's intense stare. It made him shiver slightly. Dean nodded. "I am available all day, the band isn't rehearsing and we don't have a gig."

"OK then well why don't we meet for dinner then. Here is my address I will be home about 5." Randy took out a small note pad and pen out of his jacket and wrote his address down.

"I thought you said we could meet here."

"Yeah we still can but since you don't have to work I figured I can cook us dinner, I get home at 5 but I am starving by 6. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that is fine." Dean hoped Seth wouldn't mind if he wasn't home to cook. He figured he could throw something in the slow cooker for him though. Randy sensed that Dean may be thinking of Seth so he figured he would shoot Roman a text to have a business dinner with Seth that way Dean wouldn't have to worry about not spending time with his boyfriend. This little wager was starting to look up, 50K plus getting to fuck Seth's boyfriend seemed like he had just won the lottery. Now that he had just found a way to get closer to Dean so now Roman had real competition.

 **I am so sorry for the delay, I just have so many stories going on at one time and I am trying to update them all as fast I can. So what do you think? Will Randy be able to get a lot closer to Dean with them working so close together now? Thank you for everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I hope I haven't lost anyone due to the long break I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy strolled into Roman's office without so much as a knock and sat down with a grin. It was still early and most of the staff hadn't arrived yet. Roman looked up a little irritated. "Don't you know how to knock?" Roman took a sip of his coffee hoping it would help his mood. He had a hard time sleeping last night. "I could have been in here masturbating or something…" Roman grumbled.

"Then I would have asked you if you needed a hand." Randy smirked but Roman wasn't as amused.

"You must have had a good night last night; did you get a quickie before bed?"

"Actually I went to check out Dean and his band." Randy pulled out his phone and unlocked it and went to his gallery of pictures. Randy handed Roman his phone showing Roman pictures of Dean he had took. "There is your competition man."

Roman scrolled through the pictures. "He's pretty cute." Roman looked at one of Dean backstage and he was smiling with a few of his bandmates. "He's cute but he doesn't look like Seth's type." Roman handed the phone back to Randy. "How does he seem in person?"

"Well his onstage persona is much different than his backstage persona."

"Meaning?"

"Well he looks like a wild child but he is anything but. When I talked to him he was very shy and timid but onstage he was engaged with the crowd, he was confident, I could tell that the crowd loves the band and he responded to the crowd in a positive way. Apparently he's a do-gooder. He likes to help the other bands in fact he stepped in and played the drums when a member from another band became sick and they knew to ask him first. Plus, he has helped with local schools teaching music to special needs children, he loves children."

"You were able to find all this out in one night?"

"He has worked at the club for a while and they all love him especially the owner, says nothing but great things about him."

"You know none of this makes me feel good right? What we are planning to do to Seth and Dean. This doesn't make me feel good. Maybe if he was some drunken asshole chasing anything that walks yes but you're telling me he is a saint and I am supposed to be ok with what we are doing?"

Oh God, you're freaking out on me aren't you?"

Roman glared at Randy. "I'm getting old Randy and these games are not as fun anymore and what about our intentions toward these men? Seth may be heartbroken but he does have a job, what would Dean do or are you only concerned with his ass?"

"Roman, calm down, take a sip of coffee. Just simmer down."

"Sorry I couldn't sleep last night, I had a bad case of overwhelming guilt but you don't seem to have that problem." Roman sat back in his chair sipping on his black coffee.

"Listen, if love exists and these two really love each other then we will not be able to break them up and as for Dean I am working on getting him more financially secure. The guy is very smart creatively which is why I came to you because going off of Dean's idea, I am planning a battle of the bands at a local hotspot."

"Without talking to me first?" Now Roman was annoyed. "You know you have to go over these things with me."

"I know but Dean pitched the idea and since you don't ever want to come out me with me to scout, this is perfect. It will give our company a lot of publicity. The club owner is totally on board and it really is a great idea."

"This is a big undertaking; I don't know if I have time for this."

"You don't have to worry your pretty little head about a thing, I hired Dean to help me you just have to show up that night."

"You hired Dean to help you?"

"Yes!"

"Randy how can you put the company out there like that just to get a piece of ass?"

"Hey calm the fuck down. I'm not an idiot! I wouldn't use our company as a way to get ass, I can get that all on my own. This was a fantastic idea and if you would stop being such a grumpy ass you will see what a great opportunity this really is. We send out invites to some of the best bands in the state has to offer and we get to see them all at one time instead of me hitting every town plus this could be a massive marketing tool for our company."

Roman took a deep breath and thought about the idea and he had to admit it was a great idea. "Is Dean even qualified to assist you?"

"The guy is a mountain of untapped creative ideas, I know how to do this, I can set it all up but I would love to have some input from a musician who will be in the showcase. I asked the owner of the club we will be using and he praises Dean highly. I can organize the damn thing but Dean could bring the creativity aspect into the event such as marketing."

"When where you going to do this event?"

"In 6 weeks."

Roman scoffed. "Is that even enough time to get this set up?"

"I can do this Roman, Mick the club owner is going to get the club ready, all I have to do is tell him how we want it set up, that leaves Dean and I to make a list of bands, send out invites, and organize it. I am going to have the graphic design team come up with flyers and posters but I am going to see what Dean can come up with as well. This kid is smart and creative; he just has no direction."

"And I take it you want to give him some pointers."

Randy narrowed his eyes. "As a matter fact I do. If I win the bet and I sleep with him great but I am very curious to see what he can do especially if it promotes the company and so far, this is the best idea anyone has had in a long time." Randy was now hot. "If you feel so damn guilty then just forfeit, but either way I am totally on board with this showcase. I have been hounding you for a while to expand the rock genre which you just now said ok to which leaves me scrambling to get this rolling while you play with paperwork all day."

Randy jumped up pissed off now. He was looking forward to this day but Roman had him completely ticked.

"Randy please sit!"

"No you're a dick!"

Roman chuckled but Randy was not in the mood. Roman ran over and grabbed Randy and brought him into a big hug. Randy was his oldest and dearest friend. They both had a tendency of taking out their frustrations out on each other but they always made up. Randy didn't push him away but he didn't hug back either. "I'm sorry and what I feel really guilty about is not feeling guilty. I couldn't sleep last night because I kept thinking of Seth."

"Was it that hard?" Randy's teasing was a loaded question and Roman admitted, he was fucking horny.

"Want to find out?" Roman teased back and Randy smirked.

"No Bro!" Randy said separating himself from Roman. "I know how this may look but this showcase really is about business, I'm not saying I may not try to combine business with pleasure but the company will always be first so you have nothing to worry about. I will take full responsibility for this event."

Roman sighed. He had to admit it was a really good idea and Randy was brilliant at organizing. Roman shook his head. "I'm really surprised you didn't try to take credit for this idea. It is genius."

Randy laughed. "Believe me I would have loved to but it wouldn't get me anywhere with Dean by stealing his thunder so…"

Roman smirked. "Well I want to meet Dean for myself soon and see what you two come up with and I want to look at the club just so that I will feel better."

"Did you get my text about keeping Seth entertained tonight while I work with Dean."

"Work?"

'Yes work! I can't just pounce on him all at once, I have to be subtle."

"What are you going to do if you really fall this guy?"

Randy just laughed. "it's not going to happen, I'm heartless remember." Randy winked as he strolled out of Roman's office and Roman looked at the clock. Seth would be there soon and he felt his pace race excitedly. He would have to come up with a reason to keep Seth later than usual and then invite him to dinner. _It should be a piece of cake_ , Roman thought as he went to fix his appearance so he didn't look so tired. With the last bit of coffee, he finally felt more energized then he did earlier.

 **Hey, I am trying to keep scenes separated so I hope this is ok. Some chapters may be longer than others. Just a little more insight into Randy and Roman. Roman seems to be getting ready for his day. Hopefully Roman and Seth get some alone time. Thank you everyone for your support!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seth sighed tiredly. He had abandoned his troublesome neck tie a while ago and a few strands of hair was escaping from its tight bun. Seth looked at the time and couldn't believe it was already 6:00 pm. He was supposed to be off an hour ago but Roman wanted him to get some files organized last minute. He was still stunned how Roman's files were in such a disarray. The man himself seemed so organized and together until you start looking into his work and realize he was completely disordered.

Seth unbuttoned the top two buttons of his grey shirt and sat back in the comfy leather chair. He was relieved to finally be done. He stretched his aching arm muscles trying to get back some circulation. His back felt like it had a creak in it from being hunched over the last several hours. Seth was exhausted, Roman kept him busy nonstop. Seth was just going over what he wanted to stop and pick up for dinner since Dean had a meeting tonight when Roman came busting in with a cup of coffee for Seth.

"I got just what the doctor ordered." Roman said as he sat down the strong, black coffee in front of Seth who wasted no time in picking up the cup and sipping the bitter brew. Well if that wasn't a wakeup call, then Seth didn't know what one was.

Seth smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, I needed that." Seth laughed. "This will help me drive my tired ass home."

"So what is Dean making for dinner tonight?" Roman already knew that Dean had plans to meet with Randy but he didn't want Seth to know that he knew.

"Nothing! Dean is meeting Randy tonight. He is so excited for this opportunity."

Roman for a moment felt a hint of guilt but then he remembered that this showcase idea was for real. Randy was very serious in getting this showcase to happen. "Yeah Randy was telling me about it, it sounds like a really good way to shake things up around here and get the company noticed."

"Yeah and Dean has some amazing ideas, I just hope Randy won't be difficult."

Roman snickered. "If Randy sees dollar signs in Dean's ideas he won't give Dean any trouble." Roman watched as Seth took a few more sips of coffee. "I was going to grab a bite out; do you want to tag? I hate eating by myself." Roman could see that Seth was going to object. "My treat, it's the least I could do for piling on so much work on you at one time."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that is a start, man your files are a huge mess, what the hell happened?"

Roman grunted. "My last assistant happened. Worst employee I have ever hired. Never again!" Roman stroked his perfectly maintained goatee. "I hired you because you came highly recommended by Hunter."

Seth chuckled. "Yeah I don't think his wife liked me though she had nothing to worry about, first I have a boyfriend who I love and second, Hunter is way too old for me."

Roman chuckled with a plastic smile. There was the guilt again. He had gotten too soft in his old age. Ten years ago, he would have already had this pretty little boy bent over his desk begging him for more as he pounded into his sweet ass but now all he felt was guilt at trying to weasel his way into Seth's bed. Maybe he needed to get laid badly. Living like a nun for a while now has made him grow a conscience. "Well I am happy to hear that you and Dean are so committed to each other."

Seth looked up into Roman's dark eyes. They were luminous under the florescent glow of the office lighting. Seth bit his lip slightly. He couldn't help notice what a beautiful man Roman was. Seth had met a lot of handsome men in his day but Roman had model looks with the smarts of a business man. The combination was incredibly sexy. Seth felt himself blush and he had to look away from the Samoan. He had a boyfriend that he loved and cared about, it wasn't right for him to be thinking like that.

Roman would have given away his entire fortune at that moment to know what had caused Seth to blush like that and look away from him. Roman would love to see more of those pink stained cheeks as well as Seth moaning in his arms as he made love to Seth over and over in his big king sized bed with black silken sheets. Seth would fit in so perfectly in his bed, in his life. Now Roman was the one blushing and he grabbed the files so he could quickly file them away in the correct drawer and it gave him a way to calm his hardening cock.

"So what are you hungry for?" Roman asked as he put the files in the file cabinet.

Seth was surprised that the first thing to pop into his mind was "your gorgeous ass" but he couldn't talk to his boss like that and he shouldn't even be thinking that at all. "I think I am just going to hit drive thru and go home, I'm bushed."

"Drive thru? Gross! Do you know how greasy that food is?" Roman asked as he walked back over to the desk and sat down.

Seth smiled. "Yea, what did you have in mind?"

"How about Mongolian?"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "And that isn't greasy?"

"It is but it's the good type of greasy." Roman said with a smile.

Though something was telling Seth to not go, he couldn't help but want to spend more time with Roman. He got along so well with Roman and Roman knew so much. He loved picking Roman's brain. "I was thinking more along the lines of pizza." '

"Pizza, mmmmmmmmm! That sounds yummy. I know this sweet little hole in the wall authentic Italian restaurant. The couple are from Italy and they have the best pizza in town."

"Perfect!" Seth said happily as he switched off the computer and stood up, grabbing his gray sports coat. "Send me directions."

"Why don't you just ride with me and I will drop you off at your car when we are done? It's only a few blocks over so it's not far."

Seth's head was telling him no but he shrugged. It would be easier that way. Parking downtown was a nightmare and here it was dinner time so the traffic would be worse.

Roman pulled up next an ugly gray building just a few blocks away from the office. The restaurant was old, and the gray paint covering the brick was peeling slightly. There were two huge picture windows in the front decorated with white, lace curtains and a neon sign with "Antonio's Pizzaria" flashing brightly.

The restaurant was small but clean. There were a few rounds tables with white lacy table cloths and a few square tables also decorated with white lacy tablecloths. Fresh flowers in beautifully decorated vases graced each table. Seth was surprised by the restaurants quaint beauty. "WOW! Very charming!" Seth mentioned.

"It is lovely."

"Yeah but Roman I was thinking of something more laid back, maybe a sports bar."

Roman realized what Seth was trying to say and he smirked. "Yeah, I know that this place looks perfect for a first date but I swear I come here for the food not for the atmosphere." Roman thought for a second. "well I actually like it's not so crowded and crazy like a sports bar so I guess I do come here for the atmosphere."

Seth looked around and there were only 2 other couples in the restaurant so he guesses he could see why Roman liked how it wasn't a madhouse. Dean loved the sports bars, he could get rowdy, especially on game nights so Seth understood the appreciation for the lower key restaurants. He hated sports bars at times, they were just so crazy but the romantic atmosphere was a little overwhelming.

"We can go!" Roman offered. "There is a sports bar a few miles from here where the food is actually good. That is where Randy drags me to when he wants me to socialize."

Seth smiled but shook his head. He should have known Roman comes to these places to get away from all the noise pollution not because he was interested in him. "This place is fine!" Seth had to admit that as soon as he walked in, his stomach was pleased from all the delicious smells.

"Are you sure?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, this place smells amazing!"

The young host made his way over too Roman and Seth. "Mr. Reigns, it's great seeing you again!"

"Nice to see you again also Samuel! This is my assistant Seth Rollins."

The young host was happy to hear that the young man with Mr. Reigns was a co-worker and not a boyfriend. Samuel had his eye on Mr. Reigns for over a year now but didn't have the courage to see if he was interested in him but maybe tonight he could muster up the nerve. "Hello Mr. Rollins, right this way gentleman."

Seth didn't miss the way that the young man's eyes darted straight to Roman's ass as he made his way to his usual table in the back. He didn't know why he wanted to tell the host to stop staring but he did. He followed behind Roman blocking the young man's view of Roman's butt but the young man quickly went to Roman's side to help him sit in his chair.

"Thank you Samuel!" Roman said as Samuel pushed his chair in for him. Roman couldn't help but notice how Samuel was staring at him as if was on the menu tonight.

"You're welcome sir!" Samuel smiled at Roman as he handed them their menus. "Can I get you something to drink to start off your meal?"

"Bring us a pitcher of your specialty beer." Roman ordered and Seth smiled happily. He was in the mood for a drink tonight.

"Right away sir!" Samuel ran off to get the pitcher of beer while Seth glanced at the menu.

"Everything looks so good." Seth said as he flipped through the menu.

"Do you still want pizza?" Roman asked. Seth nodded. "Do you like everything on your pizza?" Seth nodded happily again. He hated ordering pizza with Dean, Dean always only pepperoni and didn't like vegetables so this was a nice change.

Samuel was quick to bring a pitcher of their specialty beer right over as well as an order of complimentary garlic knots with homemade marinara sauce. As soon as Seth dipped his garlic knot in the fresh sauce and took a bite he closed his eyes savory the tanginess.

"It's delicious huh?" Roman asked knowingly.

"I swear Roman, you missed your calling."

"My calling?" Roman asked confused.

"Yes, you should have been a food critic working for a national magazine or the newspaper. You have a talent for finding these little jewels hidden in the city with the most delicious foods I have ever tasted. Or maybe you could be on _The Food Network_ and have your own show exploring America for the most delicious foods. It would be a hit." Seth picked up his glass of beer that Samuel had poured for him.

Roman chuckled. "I like the idea of having my own show, that would-be kind of fun traveling across the country, different cities, different foods."

"You definitely have the look to be a star." Seth blushed when he realized what he said.

Roman didn't want to make Seth uncomfortable so he pretended to not hear the compliment. "I actually thought about opening my own restaurant at one time."

"What happened?"

"I realized eating food was a lot easier than cooking the food." Both men laughed heartily as they both drank up their beers.

"Are you ready to order Mr. Reigns?" They were interrupted by the host who noticed that the men were having too much fun. Roman ordered a large supreme pizza and Caesar salads for the both. Seth was starving. He couldn't wait to try the pizza.

"Dean is an amazing cook which is great because I can't cook worth a shit!" Seth admitted. "He likes to try new recipes as well."

Roman mused over what Seth said about Dean. "Maybe he should start a restaurant then."

"I suggested that once and he looked at me as if I kicked him in the balls." Seth chuckled. "He's a terrific musician…"

"But you don't see him making it?" Roman guessed.

Seth shrugged. "We both know that this business is cut throat. How many very talented musicians have you met?"

"Countless."

"And how many have actually made it?"

"Very few." Roman saw Seth's point. In this business, it didn't matter how talented you are but whose dick you were willing to suck to get to where you want to be.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not about money, I really don't care how much he makes, I have seen good people sell their soul to try and make it and some do and some fail, I just don't want Dean to be willing to give up his principles regardless if he makes it or not."

"Are you worried about that?" Roman was curious, Seth seemed to be opening up more thanks to the help of the beer.

"Yes, No, I don't know!" Seth sounded frustrated now.

"Hey, Dean will make his own choices so you need to concentrate on getting what you want."

"I want my own business someday; I just haven't figured out quite what I want to do yet. So, I figured the most important thing is learning how to operate a business first and then I can go from there."

That is definitely a good start." Roman admitted. "Maybe if I had thought about what I wanted to do first, I would have had my own reality tv show on _The Food Network_." Roman smiled happily.

A young woman brought over their salads as the men refilled their glasses. "This beer is delicious." Seth said happily as he took another swig.

"It's from a local brewery. Their beer is the most delicious. We could go on a tour sometime if you like. I know the owner really well."

"That sounds amazing!" The men dug into their salads with fervor. They had just finished when Samuel returned with their pizza and a couple of clean plates. He cleared off the table of the empty bread basket and the salad plates.

"This smells so delicious; I must eat out with you more." Seth smiled as he took his first bite.

"Always give the mom and pop restaurants a try, they just may surprise you."

Seth nodded happily. "So how am I doing so far at work?"

"Honestly I couldn't ask for better help which is why real soon I will be considering giving you a better position. You are too qualified just to be my assistant but I do need your help now to get all my work in order."

"I see that." Seth remembered the file he just went though, what a mess. "But I love challenges."

"I am glad you mentioned that. Do you like to play golf?"

"It's ok. I play pretty decently but I am no Tiger Woods."

"The reason I asked is because this Saturday the board is getting together to play a golf tournament and I would love for you to be on my team. Randy hates it and sulks every time I make him go."

Seth wanted to say he needed to check with Dean first but this was an amazing opportunity to get to know some of the executives in the company. This was what business was all about anyway, networking. "I'm in. I guess I will need to go to a practice range since I haven't played in years." Seth laughed as he finished up his beer. "I don't want to embarrass you."

"As if that was even possible." That just slipped out of Roman's mouth as he stared at Seth's pretty face. He was a beautiful man. Even if it wasn't for this stupid bet he made with Randy, he would have to be blind to not notice Seth's seductive dark eyes, his beautiful features, or how kissable his lips were. Or what a lightweight Seth was since he only had a few glasses of bee and he looked tipsy. Roman chuckled slightly. A heated blush stained Seth's cheeks and Roman wished that Seth didn't have a boyfriend and that he hadn't stupidly made a wager with Randy. He just wanted to take Seth back to his place and explore every inch of his beautiful body but it was too soon. Maybe Randy was right, he needed to get laid and it needed to be soon before he couldn't to control his urges with sweet Seth around.

As Seth excused himself to the bathroom, Samuel came over to bring Roman the bill. Roman had noticed how Samuel had been eying him all night and Roman couldn't resist so he took a play out of Randy's book and slipped Samuel his business card and told Samuel if he was interested to give him a call. The way Samuel smiled brightly, he looked as if he just won the lottery.

Samuel was cute with short dark brown hair and blue eyes but they weren't as seductive as Seth's deep brown eyes. Samuel looked to be 25 so Roman made sure to let him know he wasn't looking for a relationship. Sometimes these young guys couldn't tell the difference between a booty call and something more real. To Roman's astonishment, Samuel was cool with the no strings attached hook up. "I get off in an hour." Samuel sexually replied with a wink.

"I'll pick you up." Roman said calmly feeling a little excited. If needed to get off so, he wouldn't come off as some sex starved fiend to Seth if he did manage to get Seth into bed.

Samuel scurried away with the bill and Roman's credit card as Seth returned. "I just want to say thank you for dinner Roman, it was really delicious."

"Anything for my best employee. You are saving my ass. I have an audit next month and I need all my files in order." Seth nodded feeling a little droopy from all the beer. He wasn't much of a drinker so it was hitting hard even with the food in his system.

"Why don't I take you home and pick you up in the morning? You are in no condition to drive and we can talk more on the golf tournament tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Seth giggled. "I usually don't drink this much."

Roman chuckled. "I see." Roman mused that it would probably easy to seduce Seth at this moment since he was intoxicated but Roman wanted Seth completely awake and responding to every touch, every kiss he wanted to plant all over Seth's hard body. Besides, Roman didn't take advantage of drunk men, it just wasn't him.

"Come on let's get going. I need to get you home to sleep if off." And I must get laid, Roman thought happily. Roman walked over to Samuel and collected his credit card and signed the bill making sure to leave a hefty tip for the young man.

As Roman drove Seth home who was slumped over on the window half asleep, Roman had a feeling that later tonight when he would be pounding into Samuel, he would be imaging it was Seth and that made Roman's cock jump happily in anticipation.

 **Sorry for the really long wait, it seems I have a lot of stories I am working on and not enough time for any. So, do you think Roman and Seth get along well together? Next chapter will be Randy's meeting with Dean! Thank you everyone for being so patient.**


End file.
